Proximity
by xXxVasaverxXx
Summary: The six Host Club boys all are in love with Haruhi. The problem is no one is willing to let the other try to date her. So they decide to make Haruhi play a game to choose who she loves. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Proximity Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I wish. _

The six boys of the host club found themselves lounging around the third music room from pure exhaustion. Everyone had a disheveled look and none of their disarrayed looks was from the hard days work at working at the host club. It was from trying to a cool and level headed when working around Haruhi Fujioka.

If someone were to walk in at that moment and saw the six hosts, the first thing they would note was the tension in the air. Not a best friend, a cousin, or twin was in any unity at all. In fact, each boy had their own designated couch or furniture that they sat sprawled, curled, or lazed in. Even though they were exhausted with no posture, they were all giving the each other the stink eye.

"This can't continue." Kaoru, the first to admit to their problem. "We can't all have Haruhi."

His counter part, whom was glaring across the mahogany tea table, snapped, "Of course not! That's why we are all here. Making sure that, you, dear brother of mine, don't run off to walk her home!"

Kaoru frowned, ready to take off his gloves. "That's not what I meant! Don't you dare put your words in my mouth!"

As the rage built between the twins, Tamaki broke out into a pitiful cry, "Daddy only wants to see his daughter home. Oh woe! My beautiful daughter shall be kidnapped and sold into sex slavery, all because you two lecherous twins can't be trusted!"

This made the other two reunite briefly, they both chimed together, "If we weren't here to watch you, m'lord, you would be here first customer!"

Tamaki looked at them aghast as if he would do no such thing. "You know, they have a point." Kyouya commented his words hitting Tamaki as if they were poisonous darts aimed straight at his heart.

"Some friend you are!" he spat almost coming off his comfy chair. Kyouya looked at him blankly as Tamaki collapsed from the lack of energy, back into his chair. The President didn't have enough energy to get up to head to his labyrinth of despair.

Hunny, who was the only one who looked sad at the ordeal, decided to pipe in, "What are we going to do?" he sniffled as he wiped a tear away.

Mori whom was sitting next to him, looked at him. His neck preened quickly to his left, the motion was like a robot. His eyes held no anger, but his action was full of it. Mori tossed Hunny a box of tissues, the box hitting the poor small boy in the forehead. This made the twins erupt in laughter, Kyouya to chuckle, and Tamaki opened one eye out of his woe room, to see Hunny had dropped his cute act. No longer holding up his cute and defenseless act, his eyes held rage at his cousin.

Kyouya stopped chuckling and remarked, "I think that is Mori's way, Hunny, to tell you to drop the cute act."

"That's it!" Tamaki stood up in a flash, instantly regretting it as he dizzied from the rush of blood to his head. "We have to pick one of us to go out with Haruhi."

"No way!" Hikaru tiffed. "We all deserve a chance with her. I'm not giving up to someone else. You can forget it!"

It went silent for a moment. The Mori spoke for the first time that night, "What if she chose?" They all looked at him.

"What a splendid idea." Tamaki said brightly sarcastic.

Kyouya agreed with his ex-bff, "Haruhi is as dense as wood when it comes to noticing our affections."

Their comments did not faze Mori. "What if we all told her she had to choose."

They all sighed, Kyouya exhaled, "Then we would have to wait until we were in our graves to know."

Hunny got the next bright idea, "What if we make her choose through elimination?!"

Kaoru huffed, "What like a game?"

"Yes! We can all compete! I know me and Bun-Bun will win!"

"Not a chance." the others said in unison.

"It's a good idea, though." Kyouya said absent mindlessly.

Then its been decided!" Tamaki stated fiercely. "Tomorrow we shall tell her of our plans!"

The rest of the night was continued by scheming.

* * *

Haruhi climbed the stairs to the host club two at a time. She was late and was going to get a scolding from Kyouya if she didn't get their at a reasonable time. Not stopping her momentum, she hit the double doors and shoved them open.

"I'm sorry Kyouya-sempai-" Haruhi cut off instantly. It was dark, no lights, not a customer.. "What is going on-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the trap was sprang. A net lifted her up into the air to fast, Haruhi's last thoughts was about the ceiling that was approaching to fast. With a loud crack, she was slammed against the ceiling, knocked out.

The two twins that were in charge of the trap shrugged from the host clubs hiding spot as the others glared at them for her maltreatment. "You heathens!" Tamaki shouted.

"Sorry, m'lord."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "Well we can look on the bright side. At least we wont have to listen to her shouting at us as we kidnap her to our tropical island estate."

Hunny looked up at him, his eyebrows needed together, "Kyouya, are you really in love with Haruhi?" he asked in disbelief.

There was a few moments before Kyouya replied, the slight light from outside the doors reflected on his glasses as he looked up at the conked out Haruhi. "I'm absolutely smitten."

* * *

Haruhi's eyes opened to see a blurry world around her. She noted that everything around her seemed bright and colorful. As her eyes corrected her vision, she began to notice bright flowers were everywhere. "Tropical flowers, oh god no." Haruhi cursed the boys that had kidnapped her. Remembering what happened her fingers went to her forehead. There was a definite bump there. She sighed, what were they thinking?

Wincing, she got up from expensive bed. Her whole body, sadly hurt and she wondered if they had stuffed her in a small compartment once they knocked her out. Why had they been so rough?

The door opened a crack as she was rubbing her throbbing head, to see six pair of eyes staring at here. Instead of the curious ones she was use to, they all looked savage as if they were gonna pounce at her at any moment.

"I can see you." she announced rather annoyed.

The door flew open and they filed in. Tamaki was the first to talk walking back and forth in a exaggerated important pose. "Haruhi, as of recent events, we have decided as a whole we cannot go on working together at the Host Club if something does not change, soon."

"And what is that, Tamaki-senpai?"

He whirled around pointing at her with all his might, "You must confess your love for one of us."

Haruhi blinked slowly registering what he had said. The wheels in her brain try strain to a start, but they had a wrench stuck in the gears somewhere.

Kyouya noticed her slow to react response. "We are dead serious, Haruhi. And because of the serious of the matter we decided we are going to play a game of sorts. We will compete for your hand, and you in return will pick who is most suitable."

She blinked again the wrench taking pressure from her hard working gears. Love blah, blah, blah, compete for your hand. For you hand seemed to echo in her head over and over. "Marriage!" she shrieked in an uncharacteristic way before collapsing back on the big fancy bed. This just made her beaten up head hurt too much her to handle.

"Do you think we over did it a bit, Kyouya." Tamaki asked as his tears flooded to his eyes.

"Over did it? I think we over did it yesterday when we kidnapped her."

_A/n: okay this story doesnt seem so serious in this chapter, because I plan on having a lot of humor in it. But, even though it will be about competing for Haruhi through games, it will have a lot of seriousness. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy! REVIEW!_

The image of Haruhi Fujioka that bright, hot, tropical morning should had been blissful. Well as blissful as Haruhi actually could get, but either case, she shouldn't been in the demeanor she was in. After all, she was at a tropical paradise. Only three other Host club members were up that early morning, and they all eyed her secretly. Mori looked stoically from his bowl of rice as he failed to put any of his food in his mouth. Maybe it was the way her teeth were locked fiercely together that chilled him. Hunny on the other hand was looking up from bun-bun, having ate earlier he was now lounging at the dinner table just so he could be close to Haruhi. But now he wished he would have ran off to chase some waves at the beach. The way her forehead promoted a prominent vein of anger made him feel uneasy at best. Tamaki looked from his newspaper, idly trying to act as if he were the authoritative father figure. He failed every time Haruhi in a un-etiquette way put her chop stick down to pick some food up. Every loud clink sliced a nerve. The expensive china was being put under abuse of the angry female.

The moment she was finished with her breakfast, Hikaru walked in and brightly greeted, "Good morning, Haruhi!" The other three boys were just surprised to see that Hikaru was still standing from the look she gave him. Gathering up her dishes, she placed them in the sink, leaving them all as she had greeted them. Coldly and without a sound.

Hikaru immediately pounced on Tamaki, "What did you do?!" he accused.

His accusation caused the poor king to tear up. Tamaki's hand clutched his chest as a whirl wind of rose petals surrounded his demeanor. Hikaru blinked at the phenomenon, then realized what was coming next. Sure enough, a quivering sad Tamaki began to speak, "Oh, my heart. A father's heart has been broken. And yet, you, Hikaru, can treat me so, with such a barbarous cruelty with no hindrance. Today, is the worst day of my life!" he fell back in his chair an arm slung over his eyes, but tears still crept down his cheeks. "My daughter first forsakes me, her flesh and blood, her father! Then her devils have come to haunt me so! O woe!"

The Lord's speech made Hikaru wrinkly his nose as if something smelt bad, "Whatever, sit there and mope. Doesn't get you any closer to her." He idly grabbed a bowl of cereal. Hikaru was almost half way through eating when his words finally hit home with Tamaki.

With whirlwind like action, Tamaki was out the door before anyone could stop him.

Haruhi sat a ways down the beach from the Ootori beach house. Her feet were barely getting touched by the surf as she thought deeply about the recent event. To choose one of the Host Club members as a boyfriend, or in some of their fantasy, husband. It sent chills down her spine to tell the truth, but she didn't know why. Perhaps it was from the fact that they all confided in her, telling they were all in love with her. Or, more probable, she liked one of them, and at the aspect of them liking her back sent the chills. Though, Haruhi did not know which one it was she fancied. She was a girl after all.

Her eyes scanned the surf ahead of her as she thought of each Host Club member. The first to cross her mind was the twins. Haruhi tried her best to think of them apart. If she had to pick, which one would she. Hikaru or Kaoru? Kaoru or Hikaru? She supposed if she were smart she would pick Kaoru, for he was much more nicer than his counterpart Hikaru, he was even mature and more realistic, but they didn't trump Hikaru. Haruhi loved his way of being brash or spontaneous outbursts. His idea of fun actually matched hers quite well. Though he wasn't as mature or well behaved as his brother, he was still a good match.

Then there was Tamaki and Kyouya. He brain went blank for a few seconds as she try to think of good things to say to herself about him. With out a doubt in her fiber did she not think this was all his fault that she was here, missing school with a painful lump on her head. Of course all those times he got her out of trouble was... admirable. Let's face it, he was bothersome, an idiot, and to woe and thou for her taste bugs. You would have to be a Frenchmen to so much as be able to stomach anything he said. Oh, but he was loyal and he had to have been the best looking person she had ever seen. Even Haruhi had to admit he was the perfect human in image. Just not in anything else. Now Kyouya... he was hard for one to understand. Most people mistaken his cold outer image to be shyness and awkwardness. Kyouya was neither of these, in fact, when he did not talk or was silent, he was busy. A huge quirk for Haruhi towards him, was that he had an intellect that could keep up with her own, if not surpass. Kyouya could even be the most caring of all the Host Club in his sick and twisted way. But his down fall was that simply being Kyouya, he controlled the universe and Haruhi with it. To sneaky in her mind.

Next was Hunny and Mori. Hunny was just hard for her to think as romantic, he looked like a kid. But the cake eating fool had his wisdoms that many did not have at a much older age. He seemed to be the one to calm people down with his, dare she say it, cuteness. Even though he looked no older than eight, he could still melt her heart. Mori was just so quiet but at the same time so... she couldn't describe it. It was as if she knew that she would never need someone to lean on, because Mori would destroy whatever could ale her in the start of things. He had this rare ability to make her feel so at ease with everything. At of all the people that could have came up with this island love paradise idea, he was the number one on the list of non-suspects.

After thinking of each individual, she realized, she could indeed be in love with one of them. But her heart just couldn't choose.

"Haruhi!" damn it she thought to herself as she heard the cry of a far away Tamaki. He was on her scent and would surely find her even if she fled into hiding. The princely president wasn't quite the person she wanted to see at the moment. Sure enough though, he came jogging from around the corner a little breathless. Haruhi diverted her eyes as scanned his body, her eyes lingered a few milliseconds too long on his bear chest for her comfort.

Tamaki remained oblivious of her withdrawal as he plopped down beside her. Haruhi wanted to sink away as his slightly hot flesh grazed by her arm. Impatient, Tamaki took one of his slim fingers and placed it on her chin, turning her face to look at his. "Daughter, what is the matter?" he asked with pure sincerity.

Haruhi had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep her body from blushing. His eyes were slightly closed, his lips parted just right for her to interrupt it as sensual. Haruhi bite harder on her cheek. "Nothing." she said stifling.

"Now don't lie to me. I know what it is." he said in the most softest of tones.

"A-and what's that, Tamaki?" she inquired a bit nervously.

His hand retracted from her cheek. "You are blooming into a young lady." sparkles seemed to cascade from his golden halo. "Now, I know that puberty is awkward, but everyone must go through with it." the sparkle glow dissipated in an instant. He ruined the moment. This idiot had to be kidding her.

Haruhi cradled her face in her hands. Partially from the fact he was just being utterly ridiculous, partially for allowing herself to notice any charm from him.

"What!" his voice got edgy. "Haruhi, I am telling you this is normal. It's normal for a young attractive girl to fall for... someone." then he looked at her darkly. "I know you must pick someone, sweety." Haruhi peeked trough her fingers to see Tamaki looking at her in a dark intensity. "But you must not pick any of those devils and loose men. You must pick your father..." Haruhi's mouth fell open. He wanted her for himself!

With his final words, Tamaki stood up abruptly and wiped some sand of his limbs. "Well, the challenge starts in an hour and I have to warmed up. Good bye, daughter."

Haruhi's bump seem to hurt even worse from their 'talk'.

_A/N READ READER! ATTENTION! I am going to open a poll for you to vote on my profile. It's basically whoever wins the challenge in the next chapter will go on a date with Haruhi and cannot be eliminated in the follow chapter! Before we wrap things up and you go and review. I would like to reply to my three reviewers. _

_Alika Jones: Well arent you lucky, because I am going to open a poll for you to vote in. That's right, you readers have some hand in who wins Haruhi._

_Onehitwonder21: Thank you very much, please review again some time. _

_Ch3rryc0l4: I hope you also find this chapter funny. Also Kyouya is just a stud, Haruhi should get him in the end. Lol. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. I wrote the first half in like a few minutes, but then this whole time I had to struggle with a scenario I was willing to write. Well, enjoy._

Disbelieving, yes, that would describe everything as the twins together, but not in sync, strapped Haruhi in a chair that would send her whirling into the virtual world. Of course, the young woman was not comfortable. Who would be when they had to sit while having fighting twins brawling over each strap and each body part for their own? At the moment the two were fighting over who would strap the upper body half. Hikaru and Kaoru were making quick work on giving her nice bruises from the yanking and shoving. To make things worse, Hikaru had managed to thrust the big strap from Kaoru's hand.

The other twin hissed from the rug burn result then gritted his teeth as he scolded his older twin, "Did you HAVE to jerk the strap from MY hand?!"

"Oh, but DEAREST brother, you were hogging Haruhi. You already strapped in the thighs. I ONLY got to strap in the arms and one ankle. It's MY turn to strap the upper torso!" Hikaru said forcefully as he stepped back as far as the strap would let him to get out the way of Kaoru's grasping hands way.

His statement made Kaoru make an ugly face. "You are a pervert! Give me her, I'm not going to let you sexually assault her!" He then yanked her body closer to his, her shoulder bumping harshly against the metal skeleton of the virtual reality machine.

"Oh like you are any better, you were DROOLING when you strapped in her thighs. Give her to me!" Hikaru then grasped her right shoulder starting yet another tug-a-war. Haruhi let out a yelp as her already sore, bruised shoulders began to pulse ever so unpleasantly.

With instant-transmission speed, Mori spurred to life in between the two twins. The next split second, the two were flaying across the room from his palms hitting them square in the faces with great force. He glared at both of them before he looked down at Haruhi and smiled. "I'm sorry, should have came sooner."

Haruhi gave Mori a slight smile back before she spoke the truth. "It's alright, you had to restrain Tamaki-sempai." Her eyes glance towards him where he was fighting to get out of his machine and from beneath Kyouya and Hunny bodies. "She's MY daughter I should be strapping her in. Those PERVERTS!" all the mean while, blood was dripping from his nose from his perverted thoughts of his own.

Mori crouched down so he was more eye level with Haruhi. His fingers brushed against her shoulders were the redness would inevitably turn into bruises. "Does this hurt?" he asked innocently.

His words almost fell on deaf ears. From his touch, Haruhi found every sense whirling around his long, slender fingers touching her skin. "Y-yes." she managed to let out as she fought with all of her might to keep herself from blushing. "But that's to be expected from those two." she nudged her head in their directions. Her words just made them shrug systematically together.

"Should we ice it before we continue." Mori suggested.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'd rather just get this over with." Haruhi said a tad darkly.

Without any further words, he playfully put her helmet on. "See you on the other side Mori-sempai."

"Hn."

The other boys with ease strapped themselves in. An ease that Haruhi was sure she could have done also, if they would have not have decided to 'treat her like a lady'. To say the least, the twins had failed.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki who had recovered from his rage. "Activate the random mode. I don't want anyone to have any advantages!"

Kyouya with his one free hand set the mode. Behind the mask, Haruhi saw the real world as a red color and distorted. It seemed as if her mask had a focal point on each eye. She focused to get a look at Kyouya, whom was sitting across the room from her. His face came in bigger from the rest of the room and his body. As if he knew she was looking at him, he gave her a charming smile. "Relax, the simulation will commence in a moment rather you like it or not." Cold reply with a warm smile. That was Kyouya for you and it put her slightly bad mood.

Hunny laughed in his kid voice. "This is gonna fun! Right Haru-chan!"

If there was anyone else that could smile brighter than Kyouya but with honesty, it was Hunny. Her mask focused on his face. She realized then that he was rather cute, but there was indeed an underlining handsomeness that was coming out from his true age.

All the lights in the room shut off leaving them all in the dark.

"OooOoo." an over exaggerated ghost noise erupted from, whom she was sure to be Hikaru. In the time since fighting, the twin bond had repaired it seemed for Kaoru was joining his brother in laughing.

"You two devils, stop trying to scare my daughter!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sempai that hardly counts as them trying to scare me."

Before the self proclaimed king could reply, a black light flipped on and the great big computer began to whirl to life.

"Lady and Gentlemen, this is it." Kyouya announced as the virtual world activated. His final syllables were distorted as a bright light forced itself into her mask, making her eyes close.

Haruhi felt... groggy at best. Everything about her body felt foreign to her. As if none of her limbs didn't belong to her. The sensations of the virtual world, was making a mess of her equilibrium. Was she upside down or sitting right up? Haruhi wasn't one to drink often, but her predicament felt worse than being drunk. Using a huge amount of brain power, she willed her eyes to open. To her surprise, despite the drunken muttered up feelings she was experiencing, her vision was clear and perfect.

Her body seemed to align in an instant, making her stomach turn and flip flop. Once the uncomfortable feelings were over, her eyes almost bulged out of her head. There were not just one, not just two, but six giant robots armed to the teeth in front of her. A bright pink one turned its head as a voice came on the intercom, "Hi, Haru-chan!" Hunny was indeed inside.

"Oh dear god." the realization made her want to kick and scream at the pure unnecessary mass spending these rich kids. Not to mention the not so need-able go big on everything. Without a doubt, Haruhi knew she was looking at mobile suits.

"No time for talking, lets get this show on the road!" Haruhi heard Kaoru shout with over excitement from a blue suit.

"Hey, Kaoru, let's make lunch meat of these chums. Then let it be the best twin win." Hikaru bargained with his devious twin.

"Yeah, we can surely take the others out." Kaoru's voice dripped with evil intent as he whipped out two saber swords.

"That's CHEATING!" Tamaki tisked from his golden suit. "Can't you two devils ever act like gentlemen and not rely on each other? Be a man!"

"I don't think that's wise." Kyouya piped up, his sensitive mic sent out the typing of his keyboard. "By ourselves one of them would surely win this fight. Probability for one of us to win would be 10% at best."

"What?!"

"Tamaki, we mustn't let these fools win this challenge!" As dramatic as things were, Haruhi was sure she heard the glint off of Kyouya's glasses. His black suit primed itself by pointing its GAT gun at Kaoru.

"Hunny." Mori in a white suit called urgently to his cousin.

"Right!" Hunny answered back.

Haruhi looked at the six boys as if they were nothing but turds on her door step.

With the launching of Hunny's missile launcher, and a dash of hellish explosion, they were off. Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to back as they harmoniously slashed at incoming projectiles and suits. Tamaki dashed in to attack the twins, while trying to avoid Hunny's ballistic grenades and missiles while tryiny to keep Mori, whom was using a similar tactic in getting the two troublesome boys out first. Kyouya, off in the distance played it safe, shooting a three round burst here and there. His casualness made Haruhi wonder if he was reading a book and not at all paying attention. Didn't he want to win her. Wait, Haruhi wasn't a prize, she rebuked herself.

"You can't take this much longer, you heathens!" Tamaki roared as he sent a claymore like beam blade slashing down on the Kaoru.

"Heh." the two said simultaneous. From Hikaru's back two huge cannons took form, launching its attack straight at Tamaki.

"Get over here you idiot." Kyouya, unleashing his secret technique as well, used a coiled whip to snag his partner out of harms way. In the process, regrettably for Tamaki, his suits right leg blew up on him from where Kyouya's whip had touched.

"WHAT! Look what you did! How could you?"

"It was either that or you getting blown to smithereens by Hikaru. Plus, we are ahead. Look."

Where Hunny had once stood was a blacken smoldering hole. Kyouya's save had put Hunny instantly in harms way. No reflex would have been quick enough to dodge. However in all of the commotion Hikaru's beam saber had been destroyed by Mori, it sat in his hand fried.

"Crap, new tactic, Kaoru." The elder twin said as he armed himself with his only weapon, a beam rifle. "Better take out one of those two before my gun over heats. Ready?"

"Ready, Hikaru!" Kaoru promptly aimed his cannons at Team Tamaki. With another volley of fire from Kaoru, Hikaru snaked in through the center straight for the maimed Tamaki. The poor king could only do his best to keep out of Kaoru's harmful way, setting off his boosters over and over, increasingly getting further and further away from Kyouya. Sitting his boosters to full speed, Hikaru covered the ground between them.

"Check mate." his gun was pointed at Tamaki's cockpit and he fired. "One down to go Kao-" The boys innards froze as Kyouya took the upper hand of the situation. Tamaki had made the perfect aversion for him to sneak in close enough to snag Kaoru in his deadly whip. Kaoru's exploding machine echoed Tamika's.

"Bastard." Hikaru muttered harshly. His advantage was lost.

Cheekily Kyouya chuckled to himself. "I wouldn't be worry about little o me, if I were you."

Alarmed, Hikaru knew that he had forgotten all about the forever quiet Mori. He didn't even have enough time for his camera to lock on to the elder boy. He saw the firery heat of Mori's saber before being sent to the other side.

"Just you and me then." Kyouya sneered.

Mori gaze was steely from behind his machine of destruction. "Let's finish this." He said with a brave bravo. He edged his saber behind him, crouched his suit, ready to dash at Kyouya.

"Are you planning one final attack?" Kyouya inquired. "Very well. I will not loose." Kyouya tossed his GAT gun aside, freeing his mobile suit of its extra weight. With a crack of his whip, Mori dashed at him. Mori's reflexes were primed as Kyouya lashed his whip at him. At the last moment of evasion, Mori did just that, he dodged to the right. Kyouya was finished.

Haruhi looked on with little interest as a plum of fire and smoke rose up into the sky.

"Winner, Morinozuka Takashi." The simulator chimed in instantly in a nonchalant voice.

"Hurray, I guess." murmured at the results.

_REVIEW REVIEW! Also, I am having a hard time thinking of scenarios for this simulation to occur. So though the next chapter will not have one, instead it will be a date with Mori, I would be happy if you all shared an idea you would like to see. Btw, I already know what the last simulation will be so don't suggest that one kay. _


End file.
